Owned Weighted Defeated
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: The newest member of the Thieves Guild fails to deliver on a mission so Mercer Frey takes it into his own hands to show her exactly what happens to those who fail him. Warnings:Non-cons/slightly hardcore. F!Dragonborn/MercerFrey.


WARNING: Non-consensual sex that turns into something else entirely. Read at your own peril ...

I believe I have fallen prey, a bit late and three times into playing the game, of Mercer Frey's 'charms'. Or lack there of. There is just something about him...

* * *

**Owned. Weighted. Defeated.**

The first time Senna met Mercer Frey she wasn't sure if she'd make it out alive. The man had caught her trying to filch a bag of gems off of his table at the Bee and Barb and had proceeded to drag her into one of the spare rooms to punish her for it. The fact she was a fellow Breton, the fact she was a mere girl at seventeen and thin as bones did nothing to stop him as he raised his dagger to cut her throat.

"Mercer, stop!" Brynjolf's voice still sounded out to her as he stormed through the door, the big Nord determined to make the Guildmaster show pity.

"She tried to steal from me, and quite pathetically too," Mercer had snapped back, his fist still tight in Senna's red-gold hair.

"She's a child, look at her." The Nord gave her a firm look. "You're sorry, aren't you, lass?" At Senna's furious nodding he turned back to the older man. "You got your gems back, give her a slap on the wrist and be done with it. I doubt she'll show her face around Riften again."

Senna's heart was in her throat as she met Mercer's furious gaze. His cold green eyes glared down at her with unmasked contempt. "No," he'd finally said as he sheathed his dagger. "I have a better use for her." He tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her up so that their noses were nearly touching. "There was over three thousand septims worth of gems in that bag," he growled menacingly. "You are going to work off every piece _plus_ interest. Do I make myself clear?" His gruff tone left no room for questioning so Senna had nodded quickly, her tongue unable to form the words of response. "Good, don't you forget about this and be prepared to do everything I say and then some. I own you now, thief."

The Guildmaster had shown her mercy that day almost two years go, and Senna prayed to every Divine Being that he would be inclined to do the same to her now. He'd given her such a simple task; sneak into a wealthy Solitude merchant's house to steal a business ledger and then return it to him. She'd never expected the man to have mercenaries loitering in the house let alone for the man himself to be a trained mage. Cursing she sullenly walked the path through the Ragged Flagon and spotted Brynjolf and Vekel chatting as Brynjolf drank his mead. Her heart fluttered in her chest as the red headed Nord spotted her and smiled. Ever since he'd saved her life she'd harboured a little crush towards him. Despite that there were still days she'd wished Mercer had just killed her, days where he worked her to the bone and then still expected her to be on her feet right the next day. He seemed to find fault in everything she did, no matter how big or small. It drove her insane, she had never done anything but do exactly what he asked. Yet still getting the smallest approval out of him was like trying to milk a Divines damned dragon.

"Back from Solitude, lass? About time, you've been gone a long while," Bryjolf enquired. At the dismayed look in her storm cloud grey eyes he sighed. "I was going to ask why you were coming through the Ratways to the Flagon instead of using the Cistern. What happened?"

Senna sat down in the chair beside him, gratefully accepting the mead Vekel pushed across to her. She gave him a tired smile, the dismayed grimace he gave her back did little to settle her concerns. "I fucked up and didn't get the ledger."

"Oh lass," Brynjolf sighed. "And you're yet to see Mercer; I guess that's why you're still in one piece."

Senna gave him a withering glare. "He's going to kill me, he kept harping on about that ledger and how important it was. I guess he won't care I barely made it out alive."

At her statement Brynjolf was on his feet and gently he cupped one side of her face with his hand. "Are you okay? Do you need any potions?"

Ignoring the flutter in her chest Senna shook her head. His touch sent tingles down her spine. "I just need to see Frey and get this over and done with." She lowered her eyes before raising them back to meet Brynjolf's blue ones. "What is he going to say?" she asked in a pained voice. Despite taking to the guild like a duck to water she had made a few mistakes over the last two years of her incarceration, but none as grave as leaving behind the ledger. Part of her was saying it would be right, Mercer would rant and rave but eventually get over it. The other part realised he'd probably gut her as soon as he found out.

Brynjolf gently smoothed out her hair and rubbed gently at a smudge of dirt beside her eye. "He'll be mad, lass. No mistaking it. But even Mercer can see what an asset you are to the guild as a thief."

"You mean as an owned item," Senna asked darkly. Brynjolf looked away, uncomfortable with the accusation. "It's been almost two years now, Bryn. When is he going to let me go? Surely I've worked off those measly three thousand septims by now?"

"Go? And where would you go, lass?"

Senna stood and brushed off imaginary dirt from her dark guild pants. "I had a life before this one."

"Starving and living off of the streets, you mean?"

The anger she was harbouring towards Mercer suddenly balled in her chest as she pointed a finger angrily at Brynjolf. "You're supposed to be second in charge! Can't you at least try doing something? As far as I'm aware you just lie down and let Mercer fuck you seven ways til Sundas regardless of what anyone else thinks!"

Brynjolf frowned, his normally gentle features contorted to an angry mask. An eerie silence settled around the Flagon, even Vekel turned away to give them a semblance of privacy. "Perhaps if you didn't botch up such an important job we wouldn't be having this conversation. At least I didn't fuck up stealing a simple purse and got myself into being an 'owned item'."

"I was starving! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Work for your money!"

"What, like stealing items and selling them to Tonilia?"

"Or how about instead of flirting with all the men in the joint you make good on your actions and let us pay you for a good fuck?"

The aggressive comment made Senna take a step back in surprise. As soon as the words left Brynjolf's mouth she could see he regretted it but before he could say another word she left, tears threatening to spill. The handsome Nord could be damned, for all she cared. She strode angrily through the back corridor and threw open the door to the Guild headquarters. Once she had entered the Cistern she quickly wiped her eyes so that Mercer wouldn't see her upset. The last thing she needed was a viperous lecture on being soft. Looking over at his desk though she found him absent. Frowning she wandered over to her bed and quickly dumped her weapons, keeping only a dagger strapped to her thigh. Peeling off her Thieves Guild chest armour she threw on a clean loose shirt, it felt good to free her body of the tight fitting leathers. Quickly running a hand through her hair she got up and went in search for the cantankerous thief. He wasn't in the training room so she found Thrynn by his bed and asked where he was.

"Back at Riftweald, think he was meeting Maven there," Thrynn told her.

"Oh, I'll wait for him to return then. Thanks, Thrynn." As she turned to leave the Nord grabbed her arm.

"Actually wait, Mercer did say before he left that if you returned to send you to see him right away. Whatever mission you're on must be important, he never wants people near Riftweald."

Senna felt her heart plummet but instead of putting off the inevitable she nodded and headed towards the grave yard entry. Brynjolf be damned if he thought she was going to walk by him again. As she climbed out the secret entrance into the cool night air of Riften she reflected on what Brynjolf had said. Did she really lead the other thieves on? She had never thought her actions were sexual, in fact because of her little crush on Brynjolf she had always tried to be as discreet and neutral as possible when dealing with the rest of the male guild members. She didn't want to give the red head the wrong idea that she didn't like him.

Her scowl darkened, that had changed now. If only she had have completed this job and she would have been a lot closer to being free of Mercer's grasp. Not to mention she would never have had the stupid flight with Brynjolf. Cursing herself for her temper she strode up to Riftweald's door and knocked firmly. She waited a moment before knocking again, this time more insistent. When the door finally opened to reveal Mercer's bodyguard he gave her a sullen look up and down before closing the door once more. Senna waited impatiently until he opened it again and gestured she enter.

She'd not been inside Riftweald before, only knowing of its whereabouts by the fact that her Guildmaster owned it. It wasn't anything special, in fact Senna was a little taken aback by how bare it actually was. Nothing suggested a thief lived there; in fact there seemed to be no sentimental items in the place at all. She expected stolen swords, maces and axes to be displayed in cabinets, chests full of gold and bookshelves crammed full of old texts and ancient artefacts. The dimly lit abode was the last thing she anticipated.

"Where is he?" the rosy haired thief asked, turning back to the man who let her in. Vald gestured to one of the rooms with the door open and took a seat at the small table beside the front door.

Senna glanced at it briefly and saw there was a flickering candle alongside a plate with two sweet rolls on it. Another plate with a hunk of salmon steak sat beside the sweet rolls and looked half eaten. At Vald's annoyed look she gathered she'd interrupted his dinner. Taking in a deep breath Senna moved to the open doorway and spotted Mercer leaning over a table top. The posture was so similar to the one he maintained at the Guild that she wondered briefly if he ever did anything else but stare down at numbers. He wore the same armour he wore down in the Cistern too. She knocked lightly but the Master Thief didn't even bother sparing her a look.

"Just put the ledger on the table and leave," he commanded, flipping a page in his tome. The turning of paper seemed extraordinarily loud.

"Guildmaster," Senna began but the older man cut her off.

"Have I given you a task that requires talking? No. Put it down and get out." He sounded angry, his voice hinting at some unresolved issue.

"There was a problem, Master Frey," Senna managed to say. It seemed like forever before he slowly straightened and pinned Senna with a glare that would have been enough to skewer a slaughterfish.

"Where is the ledger, thief?"

Senna took in a shuddering, shallow breath. "There was a problem a-"

"So you've said, yet that wasn't what I asked." He took a menacing step forward. "Where." And another. "Is." And yet another. "The damn." Two more. "Ledger?" He was now close enough that Senna could smell him, a musky scent that reminded her of the Cistern, the training room and smoke. His mouth was quirked into an irritated line, the stubble around his lips making him look more threatening than Senna hoped he intended. His green eyes bore into her, strands of dirty blond hair falling across his forehead.

"Um," Senna stuttered, looking up at him. The man had at least nine inches on her. She took a slight step back; something that made Mercer's mouth quirk in what she could only guess was amusement. "It – it's in Solitude, Guildmaster."

"And tell me _why_ that's the case?"

"There were mercenaries waiting for me," Senna started.

"You've killed before and I've seen you with a bow. That shouldn't have been an issue."

"The merchant was a mage, he was highl-"

"You're a Breton, magicka affects us half as much as anyone else."

"I failed, okay," Senna snapped, her temper flaring. "In fact they almost killed me. Why do you think it's taken me a week longer than required to get back here?"

Mercer reached up and grabbed her chin. The motion shocked Senna into stillness, her eyes going wide. He jerked her chin to the right and observed the nasty gash the trailed from her ear down her neck. It was almost healed now and was simply an ugly looking red welt as her skin finished knitting together. He jerked her face the other way to inspect if there was anything there. The expression on his face was unreadable. Gently, almost as if he didn't realise, his thumb gently stroked her chin. The soft gesture made Senna's eye flutter close. It made the blow that slapped her to the ground an even bigger shock than it normally would have been. Pain erupted through her jaw as Mercer backhanded her to the floor. She fell in a heap, a cry escaping her lips. The moment was short lived as Mercer quickly grabbed a handful of her hair, yanked her upright and slammed her tight against the wall.

She could feel the rigid length of his body pushed against her, one hand was tight in her hair, the other had one of her arms pinned behind her back. A bolt of fear hit her in her gut and quickly spread through her whole body, she felt numb as she tried not to tremble underneath him. His breath was hot on her neck as he leaned around to hiss in her ear.

"What sort of incompetent _imbecile_ couldn't retrieve a simple ledger?" he demanded. He tightened his hold on her arm, twisting it up higher against Senna's back. She whimpered in distress, still in shock at the brutal treatment. "You couldn't even let that merchant kill you and rid me of the task, could you?" He pulled her arm again and Senna cried out loudly.

"Stop, please," she begged, her free hand curling into a fist in an attempt to distract her from the pain. Mercer pulled her head back so that her face was turned towards the ceiling. "Mercer!"

"Did I give you permission to use my name?" he demanded, now even angrier. His lips moved against her ear as he spoke. "I was under the impression that I was your Guildmaster and will be addressed as such. Do I make myself clear?" Senna nodded but it wasn't enough, he pulled her hair tighter again. "Do I?"

"Yes!" Senna cried, tears of pain leaking from her eyes. Her arm was on fire, agony seemed to flow through her veins and her scalp felt as if Mercer had yanked handfuls of red hair out with his bare hands. "I'm sorry!"

At her apology he let go and Senna felt to the floor in a quivering heap. Of all the times she'd failed at a mission he'd admonished her with a sharp tongue and brutal attitude but he'd never touched her. As she remained on the floor in a crouch Senna tried calming her heart. If he was over his tantrum by now he'd surely give her a lecture and let her go. When she looked up through the curtain of her long hair and saw him glaring at her she realised that probably wasn't going to be the case. Slowly he started to remove his gloves. With wide grey eyes Senna watched as one by one he pulled his fingers out of the glove sockets and threw the items onto the table.

"Now," he began as he placed his hands on his hips. "Let's start at the beginning then." Senna made to move but he strode over and forced her down. "Did I say you could stand up? No. Stay on your knees."

Confused and terrified Senna obeyed, shuffling so that her legs were beneath her. _It will be over soon, _she told herself. _I fucked up and this is what I have to deal with_.

"What happens when thieves make mistakes?"

Senna frowned, what was he playing at? "They pay for it, Guildmaster," she said softly, staring down at his black boots.

"Exactly right. And how are _you _going to pay Maven for this mistake?"

A chill seeped through Senna's bones. That's why he was so angry. "Maven?" she asked, risking a look up at the sharp contours of his face.

"Yes, Maven Black-Briar. The woman _I _am going to have to answer to when I tell her that _you_ fucked up."

"Gods, if I had have known I would ha-"

"Had have known what? Are you saying you don't give as much effort to other jobs if they aren't commissioned by Maven? Are not all jobs to be treated equally?" he demanded as he cuffed her across the head.

"Of course, I just mean I wo-"

"Of course _what_? You're digging yourself a hole, _thief_, and we haven't even begun discussing how you're going to pay _me_."

"I can't pay you anything," Senna told him, shifting and looking up at him. Her eyes were probably as big as saucers as she looked up at him pathetically. She'd always had a backbone, it was easy enough to when he berated her from across his desk. But now, alone in his house she felt – alone? No, Vald was outside. A glimmer of hope flared within her. Surely he wouldn't do too much more knowing someone was just around the corner listening to every word. "And you damn well know that." A bit of strength returned to her and she swallowed away her nervousness. "If you didn't insist on taking so much of my takings then I would have the money to pay you back. I can barely afford to eat as it is living under your oppressive rules."

Mercer's face remained still through her rebuttal. He brought a hand up to his chin and stroked it thoughtfully, his cold eyes not leaving her face once. "Who ever said I was after septims?" The question made Senna freeze on the spot.

"What?" she asked, her voice rushed out as a whisper.

"I don't believe once I've specified I wanted money," he told her casually walking towards her and moving to stand behind. Senna shot a glare over her shoulder, careful not to move from her spot on the floor. "I already _own_ you and your takings. No, I'm sure we can come to a different agreement." Fingers lightly trailed through her hair and Senna jerked away from the touch. Mercer laughed, a cruel hard laugh that made her heart beat in panic.

"Don't even think about it," she snapped. Mercer laughed again and moved around so he was facing her front. "Brynjolf would kill you." The words left her lips before she even realised it. For a moment Mercer looked furious but the expression was soon schooled into one more blasé.

"Brynjolf?" he scoffed. "The man couldn't kill a rabbit if it sat in front of him and painted a target on its head." The words were spat out with such contempt it made Senna sit back in shock. "But I know how much he cares for you, any idiot in the Cistern can tell."

"He what?" Senna asked, surprised. She'd always assume Brynjolf looked at her like a little sister. Hells, sometimes people thought they were related due to the fact they both had red hair. It didn't make sense to her, not only were their hair colours completely different but they were separate races. It didn't change the fact though she'd always thought her crush was one-sided. Apparently not.

"You really are stupid," Mercer cackled. "You mean to say those little acts you put on in front of him and the rest of us is simply _you_?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Senna demanded, annoyed. Brows furrowed she summoned her best annoyed look.

"Only a virgin would act as clueless as you," Mercer laughed. "And there's no way that is –" He stopped himself as he looked down at her. It was then as if the entire mood in the room shifted. What was uncomfortable before suddenly became unbearably tense. Senna could feel a trickle of sweat trailing between her breasts as Mercer suddenly looked at her with hungry eyes. "You're a virgin," he stated simply. "Our little thief is a virgin."

"It doesn't change how I do my job," Senna retorted. She moved as if making herself comfortable but instead moved to ensure she was in the best spot to leap from. As soon as the tension in the room changed she knew they were bordering a dangerous topic. One she would maim to get out of if that's what it took.

"It changes one thing," Mercer told her. "Now I know what to take from you."

He didn't expect her leg to fly out and catch him in the shin. Letting out a guttural cry as he stumbled backwards Senna sprung upwards and ran for the door. If Vald tried to get in her way she'd slit his throat. She'd just remembered the dagger strapped to her thigh, if only she'd thought of that earlier when Mercer had had her pinned to the wall. Vald wasn't there and instead Senna had a free go at the door. She grabbed the handle and turned only to find it locked.

"Fuck!" she swore, turning to see Mercer storming through the doorway of the spare room. Taking in a deep breath she reached for her dagger. The surprise on her face must have been comical as her fingers touched bare air.

Mercer gave her an unpleasant crooked grin as he pulled her dagger out from his belt. "Looking for this? I had the common sense to take it from you before. I'm surprised, and a little disappointed, that you didn't know until now."

"Let me go," Senna told him, pointing a finger at him warningly. She had no other option. She could barely fist fight. The only spell she knew was the restoration spell and her destruction casting was pitiful at best. If only she had her bow, Mercer would be a pin cushion by now. "I'm warning you."

"Warning me? I think you forget who you're speaking to." He advanced on her, shoulders hunched as he prepared to launch and grab her.

If there was one thing Senna had on her side it was her small stature and quickness. Quickly ducking out of his way she managed to land a kick on his abdomen before turning and fleeing up the stairs. Mercer's maniacal laugh followed her heels, chasing her like a dog would.

"Run all you want, little thief. I will find you and catch you."

Senna knew Riftweald had a balcony, she just needed to find out which room it was attached to and quick. She dove into the first one only to see it was full of barrels and not much else. Turning out she ran into the next, obviously Mercer's bedroom and was relieved to find a set of doors. Running over she felt her heart pick up at the fact they were unlocked. The relief was short lived when she opened them only to find a bookshelf and a chest. Turning back she sprinted for the door and headed for the next one. Surely this was it. A steady _thump, thump, thump_ was ascending the staircase. Mercer seemed intent on playing with her. Her hand closed around the last door of the house and she cursed all the Gods and Daedric Princes she could at her rotten luck. Fishing in her pants she found one lockpick so muttering a quick prayer she inserting it in and tried to find the right click.

Whatever rational part of her brain that told her she'd have the time to unlock a lock with one pick in the Master of Thieves' house was obviously drunk on mead. She barely had time to find the right position when she heard dark laughter from the doorway.

Spinning in horror she struggled to keep calm as she observed Mercer lounge casually against the door frame. The older man checked his fingernails casually as he chuckled under his breath. "You really are as stupid as the day I found you," he snickered. "Whatever made you think you could escape from me?"

The lockpick fell from her hand with a small_ clink_ as it hit the floorboards. "Mercer, please just let me go," she begged. She didn't care that she didn't use his title, didn't care about the savage look of anger that morphed his features. She only wanted to go back to the Cistern, pack her stuff and manage to escape Skyrim like she tried and failed at all those years ago. She'd have a better chance surviving the dragons that hunted in the wilds than she did with this man.

The Guildmaster pushed himself off of the doorway and slowly took step after step towards her. He was like a sabrecat ready to pounce and devour his prey.

"Come now, Senna," he crooned. With a jolt Senna realised it was the first time he'd ever used her name. He came close enough to catch her chin and tug it upwards. Lowering his lips to hover over hers he gave her a sardonic and knowing smile. "You'll probably like it."

"Not if you were the last man on earth," Senna snapped, eyes blazing.

Mercer's own eyes hardened. "More enjoyment for me then," he said, his lips ghosting over hers. "I prefer a woman who struggles."

His lips crashed onto her and claimed them. Teeth nipped and gnawed at her mouth as he shoved her backwards into the door and pinned her there beneath his body. The feeling of his tongue pushing itself against hers made Senna want to vomit with the sensation. Tingles erupted through her as she felt his length press against her leather clad leg and as his tongue scoured her mouth like he was in a cave looking for loot. The taste of Black-Briar mead mixed with the flavour of venison flooded her tastebuds. She managed to turn away with a gasp and bring her hands up to push away at him. Mercer laughed and quickly grabbed her hands, pinning them high above her head regardless of her struggling.

"Let me go!" she huffed, twisting under his grip in the hope he'd lose it. His hands were too big though, they easily covered her wrists as he painfully crushed them together. "Urgh," she grunted as he shoved her legs open with his knee so that he could position himself firmly between her legs. "You'll never be Brynjolf," she hissed, determined to make him feel as incompetent as possible. "You can do whatever you'd like to me but you'll _never_ be loved like he is."

The ruse didn't work though, instead Mercer just laughed and pulled out her dagger once more. Placing it at the hollow of her throat he watched, mesmerised, as he twisted the blade in the candlelight. "I'd be insulted if you said I was like him," he admitted, dragging his eyes up to her lips and back to her own. "I'd rather be a man who takes what's owed to him than wait around like a pussy."

Senna let out a cry as he pushed the tip of her blade hard enough to break skin. A trail of fire broke out as he pulled it down to the hem of her shirt. Looking down she hissed at the line of blood that welled to the surface.

Lifting her head up she sneered angrily. "If you're going to kill me just get it over and done with."

"Oh, I have too much planned for you, my dear." He threw her to the floor, a rupture of pain blossoming through her arm as she landed on her elbow.

"Fuck!" Senna cried, holding her arm to her chest. Pain throbbed from the joint and it sent a spiral of dizziness to her brain. Keeping her arm close Senna got onto her hand and knees and tried to stumble up. Her ascension was short lived as Mercer's boot planted itself into the small of her back and pushed her down.

"You know," he started conversationally, as if they were doing nothing other than sitting around dawdling. "I think I'm going to have to take you more than once. There's no way my desire is going to be sated by just one tumble between the sheets."

Senna tried to push herself up by her knees. The boot lifted and she managed to get about two feet away before Mercer grabbed her ankles and pulled her back towards him. "Ah!" she grunted, the pain in her elbow radiating with every move. Being dragged along the rough floorboards didn't help either.

"Now, now, now," Mercer chided. Calloused hands reached up against her hips and held her firmly. "Don't move too far." They ducked around to the front of her pants and quickly undid the ties that kept them together.

Pain from her arm was almost making her black out but Senna still managed to squirm in an attempt to free herself of his prying fingers. "Don't," she begged, the word tumbling from her mouth.

"Hush, hush," Mercer said reproachfully, as if scolding a child. His fingers tucked into the waistband of her leather pants and slowly moved them backwards and off her. He pulled them down as far as her knees before grabbing her hips and lifting her into an upright position.

Senna now had one cheek pressed hard against the floor, her torso lifted so the pressure from her arm was lessened slightly. She started crying, tears unshed for so long began to leak from her eyes as she felt Mercer pull down her smallclothes and graze his fingers against her smooth backside. She thought she asked him again to stop but he must have ignored her as she felt him kneel and take up a position behind her.

"Want to know _why_ I'm so popular with Haelga, Maven and the other prominent ladies around town?" Mercer teased, leaning over so his body was pressed against hers. Senna refused to look at him, instead opted for staring at the leg of a chair in the far corner. Her ignoring him didn't stop him though. "It's because of what I can do with these." The slight touch of a finger brushed against her slit.

Senna's eyes opened in horror as she tried to jerk away from the intimate touch. Mercer laughed and quickly wound an arm around her to keep her close to him. He did it again and the Breton girl couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. His touch sent pure trickles of delight through her body. She'd never been touched this way before, never been presented so crudely in front of a man.

"Stop," she tried, eyes squeezing shut as Mercer gently ran two fingers now up and down her slit. "Mercer, I'm begging you. Stop."

"Still not addressing me correctly, you may be beautiful but you're not very bright." A finger travelled down to touch her bud, the contact making her jerk.

"Guildmaster," she whimpered, opening her eyes again though her vision was obscured by tears. "Stop, _please_."

Mercer ignored her, not that she expected him to listen anyway, and instead took his time in running his finger up and down her entrance with every second or third touch giving a little rub against her clit. Senna could feel herself getting hotter, could feel the way her body started aching for his touch. She closed her eyes and tried to turn her face into the floorboards. How was this even possible? How could her body betray her like this? She didn't find Mercer attractive, hell, she didn't even _like _the man and after everything he'd done tonight she was truly terrified of him. When the first finger entered her heat Senna could do nothing but mewl in distress. She'd touched herself before, certainly. She wasn't completely innocent of such things. But the feeling of someone else's digit penetrating her rocked her in a way her own fingers never had. Mercer started pumping his finger in and out, in and out, until he suddenly withdrew and she felt something wet and sticky pressed against her lips. Blinking away tears Senna looked up to see Mercer hovering above her, his finger covered in a shiny coat of her arousal.

"See how I make your body react," he whispered to her. He pushed the finger against her lips. Determined not to give in Senna clenched her teeth and crinkled her nose in anger. "Suck it, thief. That's a direct order."

Senna resisted enough until she recognized the flickers of outrage then begrudgingly open her mouth slightly. Mercer pushed his finger all the way in and the taste of herself, the salty yet sweet taste of her wetness covered her tongue and lips. At least it covered the taste of Mercer's mouth on hers. She thought about biting his finger but before she could act on the impulse Mercer pulled his hand away and again positioned it on her bum. She could sense him fumbling around and then another object began to move against her. Bigger than a finger and surprisingly smooth Senna felt her heart stop when she realised he had pulled out his cock and was now coating it in the liquid that spilled out of her.

"Guildmaster, I know I've asked you to stop but now I'm begging you," she tried, voice hoarse. She tried to sit up but Mercer pushed her down with a hand. "For the love of the Divines, Master Frey please, I'm _not ready."_

"And I don't give a damn," was his curt reply before diving himself deep into her.

For the first time since entering Skyrim Senna screamed. She screamed with pain as she felt her insides being torn apart. She screamed with outrage at what her Guildmaster was doing to her. And she screamed with such vehemence that the table and chairs against the wall were knocked flat.

"You're the _Dragonborn_?" Mercer demanded, hand grabbing her hair and pulling her upright. Senna shook her head, she didn't know what the fuck a dragonborn was. Mercer was throbbing inside her, or was that her? She couldn't tell? The moment quickly passed though as he pushed her back down, hand still firmly clutching her hair and dove even further into her.

"Divines," Senna choked out, her body moving of its own accord as Mercer began to thrust faster and faster into her. She could feel her knees being dragged against the wood as he rode her furiously. It didn't seem to end. One moment he was going so fast she thought he'd collapse, her body seemed to hum with an energy she didn't recognize and then she was falling in a spiral of unbelievable pleasure. "Oh!" she cried, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as insurmountable amounts of giddiness spread through her like butter spreads on hot bread. Her arm lay suddenly forgotten beneath her as she tried to move against Mercer to continue the feeling.

She didn't even realise what she was doing until she heard the man behind her grunt contentedly and a gush of something hot filled her insides. He barely gave himself time to breath before he pulled out and Senna collapsed sideways onto the floor. She rolled herself over onto her back as she struggled to get her breath back. A constant throbbing radiated from between her shivering legs, her body riding wave after wave of pleasure. Yet a battle between the pain in her arm and the desire between her legs started to war and soon enough the pain was back, causing Senna to writhe in agony. Who would have thought a simple toss to the ground could break her arm? Closing her eyes she tried to block out the pain and summon some restoration magicka.

Before she even got a chance she felt something cool touch her lips. Her eyelids shot up and she whimpered in dread at the sight of her Guildmaster above her. His cuirass was still on as were his pants, yet they were undone and his cock hung out in her face. He was still hard and the sight of his sheer girth dripping with their combined juices made her tremble. She pulled away, scared to let him touch her.

"Stay still, stupid girl," he snapped, grabbing her chin and causing her lips to open. He pushed the bottle he was holding back against her lips and tipped it upwards.

Senna tried to struggle, terrified he was trying to poison her. Mercer muttered something and forced the bottle higher. A sweet tasting liquid filled her mouth and eased itself down her throat. Eyes wide the young Breton attempted to cough it up but Mercer flung aside the bottle, clapped a hand to her mouth and with the other one started stroking her neck.

"It's a healing potion, you idiot," he spat at her.

Sure enough the pain in her arm started to subside. As soon as she had the strength to Senna pushed Mercer away and sat upright. Glancing down between her legs she noticed smears of blood up her thighs. Choking back a sob she reached to grab her pants. A large hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her before her fingers could even touch the worn in leather.

"Let me go," she commanded, voice breaking. She couldn't look at him, couldn't meet his eyes not even when he gave a dark chuckle.

"Did I say we were done?"

Senna made to fling his hand away but a cloud of dizziness erupted in her skull. Shaking her head lightly she moved to try again only to find her vision starting to blur. Mercer let her hand go and gave another rumble of a laugh.

"What - did you – do - to me?" she asked, moving so that her torso was twisted and she was facing the floor once more. "Mercer, tell - me."

"The potion I gave you was for health but also has a stamina poison. I don't need you ruining the rest of this already lovely evening."

He then reached to pick her up into his arms. Senna attempted to struggle but the movement made her vision darkened and her stomach roil. Instead she fell limp as she allowed the thief to take her into his arms, almost like a lover would, and carry her into his bedroom. He dumped her on the bed quite unceremoniously and stood back to survey his handiwork. Senna made a final move to get off of the bed but gave up when Mercer crawled above her and caught her wrists above her head.

"You've still got a lot to go before your debt is repaid," he growled into her ear, quickly fastening her wrists to the headboard with a strap of leather. "I didn't get the fun of watching you before," he pulled away to grab her chin and force her blurry eyes to look at him. "Now I get to see everything your pretty little face does." Suddenly a strap of leather was wrapped tight against her mouth, forcing Senna to take heavy breaths through her nose. "No need to hear your Shout again, _Dragonborn_," he said, mocking her at her title.

Senna's awareness was quickly coming back and part of her scrambled to bring back the wooziness the poison provided. At least with that she wouldn't feel the tingles under her skin as Mercer ran his fingers down her thighs. She watched with fearful eyes as he quickly pulled off her pants and moved upwards to push up her loose shirt. She grunted her refusal to which Mercer gave an oily sneer.

"You can't say you didn't ask for this, coming dressed like that."

The cut he'd made on her throat and chest earlier had gone with drinking the health potion and as Mercer withdrew her dagger again a stab of fear hit her chest. Was he going to cut her once more? She whimpered and tried to pull away, quite unsuccessfully with the older man's weight crushing her legs into the soft mattress below. Instead Mercer used the dagger to slice quickly through her breast bindings and released her pale tits before him. Despite her small stature she'd always had a full chest, something that had always bothered her unnecessarily. They got in the way _all_ the time. Mercer seemed to appreciate her large bosom though as he growled hungrily and gripped them tight within his fingers.

"Shadows take me, why did I wait two years to have you?" He leaned over to take a nipple between his lips. Senna cried against the leather in her mouth and thrashed as Mercer's teeth nipped the sensitive skin. Despite wanting not to the rough and persistent touches on her body were beginning to make heat pool rapidly between her thighs.

As Mercer moved onto her other breast Senna groaned at the gentle suckling he administered. The noise of approval didn't go unnoticed by the Guildmaster and the dirty smirk on his face grew wider. "Let's see if you can't enjoy it this time," he suggested, slipping a hand down between her thighs and inserting two fingers into her wetness.

Senna closed her eyes and shook her head. Humiliation grew ripe through her, she didn't want this. Not with him. Even if se begrudgingly had to admit that he was handsome in an older, devishly worn sort of way. Even if his fingers were starting to coax the heat within her into a conflagration of lust. Even if somehow, after everything, she found she still wanted his acceptance of her.

She murmured against the gag in her mouth and Mercer contemplated the noise before reaching up and tucking his fingers under the bind. "You dare try use that dragon magick on me and I will slit your throat, understand?" He tugged the bind out and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, Guildmaster," Senna whispered.

Mercer smirked and positioned himself between her legs. He didn't give her warning before plunging into her. Senna gasped at the forceful intrusion and tossed her head back against the pillows, her red hair creating a flame around her face. Before in the other room he'd raped her, pure and simple. There was nothing gentle about the way he dominated her body, plundered it for all it was worth and threw her into Oblivion. But this round Mercer was taking his time, his hips moving casually as he slid his length in and out. He leant down, as if to kiss her, and Senna quickly twisted her face away. She didn't want his mouth touching hers; she didn't want him to think she approved of what he was doing or what he had done.

It was hard to resist though as he found a spot inside her that made her coo with pleasure. He chuckled gruffly against her neck and started to thrust faster, each time hitting that spot inside her.

"Divines, Mercer," she gasped, pulling against the leather biting into her wrists.

"Guildmaster," he admonished, biting her ear and tugging on it. "It's Guildmaster." He gave a particularly hard thrust that had her whimpering in pain. "Who am I?"

"Guild – master," Senna panted, the word broken by another painful thrust. "Ah!"

This time when she felt Mercer's lips touch her cheek she turned her head to accept his tongue onto her own. The acceptance seemed to drive him wild, his thrusts picking up in speed as he ravaged her mouth. His stubble seemed to burn a rash against her lips and chin as their bodies moved against the covers. A deep thrust made Senna pull away and gasp in delight.

"Look at me." It wasn't a question and more a demand, just like the ones he gave to her across from his desk.

Senna complied, grey eyes almost black with desire. "Fuck," she swore, her body finally beginning to move with Mercer's. Closing her eyes she let herself fall prey to his desires and rode out his movements until he brought her to a shuddering climax. "Mercer!" she cried as she came, back arching as she tried to maximise the contact of his cock against her clit.

"That's it, my little thief," Mercer growled, voice hoarse with desire. His fingers dug angrily into her hips as he pushed himself furiously into her a few more times and came himself with a snarl.

Senna's eyes fluttered as his seed poured into her, the sensation feeling now oddly comforting compared to the last time it happened. After a few moments Mercer pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, seemingly spent from the two fucks. Senna tried the binds again and whimpered as the leather bit into her skin.

"Untie me," she asked, her voice sounding huskier that she'd like. She turned her head to survey Mercer's profile.

"Why?" he asked, eyes closed and lips barely moving in the dim room.

Senna ground her teeth together before replying. "Just do it, Mercer."

"Where do you get off calling me by my name?" His eyes opened and turned to survey her. The same cold contemptuous look was on his face, as if they weren't lying beside each other in his bed and were back in the Cistern. Before she could respond he climbed on top of her again, his hardness poking her in her stomach. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

As Senna opened her mouth to respond Mercer chuckled and quickly tied the gag back around her face. Eyes blazing the young thief bared her teeth in anger as he tensed the leather uncomfortably tight. Fingers ran through her long hair and grabbed a handful, his blunt nails digging into her scalp. The candle on the table beside them suddenly guttered out, the wax having melted completely away. In the darkness Senna couldn't see the Guildmaster's face; she could only hear him as he made a tsk-tsk sound with his tongue.

"This is what it means to be owned by Mercer Frey."


End file.
